This invention relates to a fragrance diffuser which can be attached to the post of a pierced earring or to a garment, necktie or hat to let fragrance diffuse.
An ordinary pierced earring has an ornamental member fixed to one end of the pierced earring post, and a pierced earring catch as a separate member for receiving the pierced earring post is provided. By inserting the business end of the pierced earring post in a hole formed in an earlobe and mounting the pierced earring catch on a desired point down the business end of the pierced earring post behind the earlobe, the ornamental member is disposed on the front side of the earlobe.
To enjoy the fragrance of a perfume, one usually puts perfume on a garment or directly on the skin.
When such a pierced earring is fitted on an earlobe, the sharp tip of the earring post sticks out from the pierced earing catch behind the earlobe. Thus, if the ear is pushed back accidentally for some reason, the wearer may be injured by the jutting sharp tip of the earring post.
Also, because pierced earring catches are extremely small, if they happen to fall or when put away and forgotten, they are often lost Once a catch is lost, its counterpart pierced earring itself cannot be put to use.
If perfume is put directly on the skin, skin disorder can occur. Also, if perfume is put on a garment, it will cause a stain to ensue.
An object of this invention is to provide a fragrance diffuser which prevents the tip of the pierced earring post from injuring the wearer by covering its tip, thereby making the pierced earring harmless, which can hardly be lost because of it larger size, and which can diffuse the fragrance of perfume for a much longer time from wherever it is perched on, that is, the ear, a garment, necktie, hat or the like.
According to this invention, there is provided a fragrance diffuser comprising a catch having a needle hole for receiving a needle of a member with the needle, an outer case for covering the tip of the needle which is inserted through the catch, and an absorbent member mounted in the outer case and having a fragrant material impregnated therein, the outer case having a fragrance diffusing portion for diffusing the fragrance of the fragrant material.
The outer case is shaped to mount the absorbent member therein and has a lid member for closing the open end of the outer case, the outer case being formed with at least one hole to provide the fragrance diffusing portion, the catch being fixed in the lid member so as to extend through the lid member.
The outer case is made of a hard resin and is shaped to be hollow and has a decorative shape and color. The absorbent member is made of cotton, felt or the like and is shaped to be mounted in the outer case The fragrance diffusing portion of the outer case is formed by a plurality of small holes which serve also as a perfume filling port.